


Love was made for me and you

by unrulyyellow



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrulyyellow/pseuds/unrulyyellow
Summary: Emma Nolan never thought she'd have a family. Hell, she never thought she'd fall in love but then she met Alyssa Greene. The brown-haired, brown-eyed girl had knocked Emma off her feet when they'd first met and continued to with every day that they spent together.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Love was made for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I apologise for any mistakes or bad writing, I'll get better. I was inspired to write this after being made emotional by a family film. Hope you enjoy it x

Emma Nolan never thought she'd have a family. Hell, she never thought she'd fall in love but then she met Alyssa Greene. The brown-haired, brown-eyed girl had knocked Emma off her feet when they'd first met and continued to with every day that they spent together.

Sure it hadn't always been easy, between being kicked out by her parents and Veronica Greene making it her mission to make Emma's life a living hell, but it was their love, their story, and Emma wouldn't change it for the world.

After Emma and Alyssa had graduated high school they both moved to New York for college. Alyssa went to Colombia to study Law, which Veronica had been overjoyed by, and Emma had started a music theory course at NYU. They had a tiny apartment between the two universities and it wasn't perfect by any means but it was theirs.

After college Alyssa had taken a job at a prestigious law firm and was quickly rising through the ranks. Emma had never been prouder of her girlfriend but it was always long hours and out of hours phone calls so Emma couldn't help feeling a little dejected when her girlfriend called to cancel on their date night because 'something came up' or when she'd wake up to a cold bed and Alyssa nowhere to be seen. Nevertheless, she knew Alyssa still had more hard work ahead of her so she was patient.

Emma's career wasn't too shabby either she'd always thought. She had been hired straight out of college to write songs for Broadway musicals and she loved it. She regularly met up with Barry and Angie who had been receiving more roles since the fiasco at her prom had hit the news with Barry even winning his first Tony, which had quickly become like Juilliard to Trent. Barry had even been wanting to turn the whole experience into a musical which Emma had found ridiculous because who'd ever want to watch that. 

Trent had decided to stay in Indiana and become James Madison High's first drama teacher and he hadn't been happier. After years and years of begging on Dee Dee Allen's part, she finally convinced Tom Hawkins to leave Indiana behind and they had moved to California together with Dee Dee making her debut on screen. Both Trent and Dee Dee were often busy but they still managed to call Emma every so often to catch up.

The first few years after college had certainly tested Alyssa and Emma's relationship but no matter how long they fought they had always fallen asleep together both holding the other close as if they were scared they'd disappear if they let go.

One rainy night in November had been no different than any other. Emma had been setting up for their date night in the apartment. She had thought it might be nice to have a cosy movie night in as Alyssa had had a rough few days at work. 

Alyssa had returned home later than usual that night and didn't even greet the girl when she arrived. They ate their meal in silence, the air thick with something but Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew Alyssa would talk about what was on her mind when she was ready. Alyssa had disappeared shortly after they'd cleared up after dinner and Emma had let her have her space knowing how her girlfriend sometimes got when under a lot of stress.

Emma had just finished writing something new when she heard quiet sniffling from their shared-bedroom. She had quietly opened their bedroom door as not to alarm the brown-haired girl. 

Alyssa was sat in the middle of the bed, holding what looked like a box, and Emma could see the tear stains on her cheeks where her make-up had run but Emma had still thought she'd looked beautiful. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" Emma said pulling the girl into a tight embrace. This was all it had taken for the woman to fall apart in her arms. Alyssa's words had been muffled by her own sobs but Emma had been able to piece together that the woman was telling Emma not to leave her. 

Growing increasingly concerned Emma tried to console and calm the shaking woman. "Just breathe darling, I've got you. What happened?" Alyssa had managed to compose herself enough to explain that she had quit her job because he couldn't handle the pressure from a job she didn't even like. Emma just held her closer reassuring her that they'd figure it out but the woman had continued to shake like a leaf in her arms.

After a while of Emma whispering little nothing's in Alyssa's hair and showering her with affection Alyssa's breathing started to slow. Alyssa lifted her head off Emma's chest and looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much, Emma Nolan." 

Alyssa shifted positions slightly so she was kneeling in front of her on the bed. This brought Emma's attention to the box the woman had briefly noticed when she'd entered the room. 

Emma could feel tears burning in her eyes as she looked back up at Alyssa who had a look of pure adoration in her eyes. "I know things haven't been easy lately and I know that I'm mainly to blame for that and for that I can't apologise enough, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life making you laugh from the moment I exploded peanut brittle and you somehow didn't hate me. So Emma Nolan will you marry me?" 

Emma didn't even attempt to stop the tears that were now streaming down her face. She surged forwards and kissed Alyssa with everything she had, murmuring lots of yesses and I love yous into her lips. 

They spent the rest of the night sharing kisses that were filled with more love than they could ever express with words and both fell asleep with the brightest of smiles.

They had only had a small wedding. Neither of the women had wanted it to be a big affair. They had invited all of the people close to them in their lives which had included Shelby and Kaylee, which Emma still got a bit surprised by even though it'd been years since their high school days. 

Emma had spent the whole night dancing with the woman she loved sharing soft kisses and calling each other their wife until their feet hurt. Emma couldn't believe how she had gotten so lucky and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her and as Alyssa buried her head in her chest later that night she knew Alyssa felt the same.

Shortly after the wedding, the couple relocated back to Indiana. Betsy had been getting older and, although she'd never admit it, Emma knew she needed more help. 

Alyssa had also wanted to be closer to her mother once they'd finally mended their fractured relationship shortly after Alyssa went to college. 

High school was one place Emma never thought she'd return to but here she was on her first day as a music teacher at James Madison High. She hoped that she'd get the opportunity to help kids like her who feel like they have no one to go to. 

Alyssa was also much happier now. She had gotten a job in a family court helping foster kids find their forever homes. 

Everything had finally seemed perfect for the couple and they were finally content.

Nothing in her life could've ever prepared Emma for this moment. Holding her beautiful daughter for the first time. 

Alyssa had been the one to carry their first child, they'd decided after long nights spent hunting for the perfect way to complete their family, and god Emma had never been more grateful. 

Rosie Nolan-Greene was the spitting image of her wife. She had deep brown eyes that Emma had found impossible to look away from and the beginnings of thick brown curls on her head. 

Emma had never been religious and didn’t really believe in heaven but looking down on her peacefully sleeping wife and holding baby Rosie close to her chest, she was certain that this was the closest she'd ever been to it.


End file.
